


Quality Time

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bashful Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Outing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Fan fic give away prize for @minajerienaj on tumblrShort one of fluffy bashful romance between Cullen and her beautiful Inquisitor Athyne set shortly after their first kiss.





	Quality Time

 

Slipping out unnoticed is difficult in Skyhold, particularly for the Commander and the Inquisitor and is certainly not helped today by the huge painted elk she’s chosen as her mount. By the time they’re out the gate the whole keep must be awash with gossip, he can feel his ears burning from it, or that might just be the eastern chill that always swept across the mountains at this time of day.

He’s done well to keep his plans a secret, or thinks he has, although he’s sure Athyne suspects something, after all it’s not every day he puts aside his papers to spend time ‘patrolling’. He tried to suggest he could use her company as casually as possible, mentioning that a scout had reported what appeared to be the start of a rift forming in the forests nestled at the foot of Skyhold, it made sense for them to investigate the potential threat together…alone. That had been the moment he’s certain the spy master and ambassador had realised his plan, whether Athyne had however he can’t know for sure.

The temperature seems to plummet the further they get from the keep but he hardly notices given the butterflies that churn his stomach and seem to bring a flush to his skin. As their mounts kick up snow at a leisurely pace he steals a glance at her. She’s mostly concealed under a thick ever green cloak, but he notes how her pale skin is a stunning contrast to the colour, Maker but she is beautiful.

Doubt surges to the surface in a rush, dragging a ball of nerves up his throat with it. Yes they’ve kissed, traded coy smiles and brushed hands when no one was looking, but this… This outing was a chance to show how deep his feelings went and the prospect is altogether suddenly terrifying. What had he been thinking? Sweat begins to form on his brow, despite the frigid cold, and he sharply sucks in a deep draught of air in the hopes of steadying his racing heart. It’s no use…the more he thinks of his plan the more foolish it becomes, especially given the light sprinkling of snow currently falling. Maker’s breath he’s been an idiot.

“Perhaps the scout was mistaken…” his voice is quiet and holds the hint of a wobble which he finds shameful the moment it leaves his mouth.

“Hmm?” She twists in her saddle to him as a great flurry of wind blows back her hood, some of her hair, near white is blown free to capture a light speckle of snowflakes which seem to only add to it’s shimmer. Slender nimble fingers push it aside so her eyes can meet his and his heart all but stops.

“I…I…Never mind,” he diverts his gaze away with a shake of his head, fingers toying with the reins and his mount throwing its head in agitation.

“Cullen, if you have something to say…”

“No…I…It’s not…” an internal battle arises, two conflicting parts of his nature clashing head on under her thoughtful stare. Bashful Cullen versus competent Commander. He has still failed to master the art of speaking to attractive women when outside of anything professional and is certain his bumbling must be making him come across as foolish. There is concern however in the light creases of her brow and guilt begins to take hold of him. He must say something! “I’m…I’m not certain there is a rift after all…I would hate to think I have wasted your time, Inquisitor.”

A smile lights up her face, making the teal edges of her eyes sparkle. “Don’t be silly! I like spending time with you…” she trails off. He notes how a rosy glow begins to grow on her cheeks and spread up her adorable ears which start to almost glow crimson at his attention.

Confidence boosted, he can’t help but return her smile, he nods determinedly and pulls his horse to a stop, ignoring the confusion she wears as he dismounts. “In that case, would you care to join me, Inquisitor?” holding out his gloved hand he offers to help her from the saddle. Her quizzical look presses him for an answer but he gives nothing away but a faint smile that warms the amber hue of his eyes.

With a nod she leaps down, using his hand to aid her and he notes how she curls her fingers round his, quite intent on not letting go as he sets about leading her down a narrow path through the trees. If she hadn’t chosen such a ridiculous mount they could’ve ridden the entire way but he’s not about to complain with her hand tucked snuggly in his.

The trees begin to thin as they approach the near frozen lake and he can’t help but smile as her eyes widen at the sight that greets her. He’d spent the best part of this morning trudging through the snow to make a small but robust fire then cover dry brushwood in a thick woollen blanket to set out a modest picnic. He’s pleased to see the flask of hot cocoa he left still gives off wisps of heat in the crisp air, and that the bundled basket, filled with biscuits and other goodies has remained undisturbed.

“Cullen…” his name is a breath of misted air from her lips as she lets go and heads to the rug. The lake and woodland beyond make for the perfect background canvas against her lithe form and he simply studies her as she kneels, mouth slightly open, dumbstruck. This has gone better than he’d even hoped for.

“You keep telling me I need to take a break…And I thought you could use one too,” he offers, trying to downplay his attempts at romance as he wanders to join her on the tartan blanket.

“It’s… Cullen, I…” her eyes lock with his for a heartbeat, and he’s captured by them, drawn into their depths by something he can’t quite explain. “I can’t believe you would do all this…I mean, it’s little chilly, but it’s beautiful,” her smile widens to crinkle her eyes, rubbing at her arms as she settles closer beside him.

“Here,” leaning over he goes to fetch the flask and a folded blanket when he feels petal soft lips melt against his cheek, it only lasts a second but it is enough to make him forget the cold entirely. It’s enough to make him forget everything. 

Everything but her. 

Twisting his lips find hers and roam over them softly until she parts and moulds around his kiss, his fingers curl at the nape of her neck as it heats, her body pressing up against his, hands clasping into his fur mantle. Maker, nothing has ever felt so pure and so sinful at once and he slowly pulls away before he becomes too enthralled by the unique taste of her.

“Well, I’m a little warmer now,” she offers with a twinkle in her eye that makes him chuckle as he resumes his task.

With steaming drink in hand he pulls a cover over their laps, bashfulness briefly forgotten he slips his arm round her waist, smiling faintly as she snuggles close to rest in the fur of his cloak. 

Worries seem far away as he leans his head against hers, taking in the delicate scent of her, the fresh air against his skin, and the vast expanse of water and wilderness around them. They’re tiny in comparison, specks in an ocean of trees and snow, but they’re together, warm and content. And that is more than he’s ever dared dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - Kudos and comments welcomed! <3


End file.
